Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${3z+2+(-5z)+6}$
Solution: Combine the ${z}$ terms: 3 z + 2 + ( − 5 z ) + 6 = = ( 3 − 5 ) z + 2 + 6 − 2 z + 2 + 6 { \begin{eqnarray} 3{z} + 2 + (-5{z}) + 6 &=& (3 - 5){z} + 2 + 6 \\ &=& -2{z} + 2 + 6 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { -2{z} + {2} + {6} = -2{z} + {8}} $ The simplified expression is $-2z+8$.